2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season (KB)
Season Overview The 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an average hurricane season, but stronger, compared to the season prior. The season consisted of 13 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. Storms Tropical Storm Andre On May 31, the NHC began monitoring a wave approaching the Caribbean sea. Fluctuations in both organization and strength becan occurring. On June 3, the wave developed enough to become Tropical Depression One. On June 4, TD One gathered enough strength to become Tropical Storm Andre. Andre brushed the coast of Belize on June 5 before crossing over the Yucatan Peninsula. From that point, it began a northeastern turn to enter the Gulf of Mexico before making landfall on the western Florida coast just north of Tampa. It exited the eastern coast of Florida, running into some very powerful wind shear. Hurricane Bella On June 19, the NHC noticed a strong, compact wave in the mid-Atlantic about 1,000 miles to the east of the Lesser Antilles. After sending a recon aircraft to investigate the system, it was determined that the wave developed enough to become Tropical Depression Two. On June 22, TD Two strengthened enough to become Tropical Storm Bella while churning west towards the Lesser Antilles. The storm began an rapid intensification phase, thus making the storm turn north away from the islands. It reached it's peak strength on June 25th, while racing towards the northern Atlantic. The storm then became extratropical on June 27th while racing towards Greenland. Hurricane Charles Tropical Depression Three formed on 06/29 while rolling off the African coast. On the next advisory, the depression strengthened enough to become Tropical Storm Charles before immediately making landfall in the Cape Verde islands. During it's trek across the Atlantic, Charles went from a 40 mph tropical storm to a 130 mph Category 4 hurricane. However, it did not reach it's peak strength until it made landfall as a powerful Category 4 hurricane in Barbados on August 6. Charles then turned north, and made landfall as a rapidly weakening Category 1 hurricane in Puerto Rico. Charles succumbed to high wind shear on August 8. Hurricane Dena An odd west-east moving wave in the Gulf of Mexico off the coast of south Texas began developing a low level circulation, and on August 3, it became Tropical Storm Dena. Dena began a slow trek towards the western Florida coast, but not before causing coastal flooding in Louisiana, Mississippi and Alabama. It briefly strengthened into a hurricane on August 7, before downgrading back into a tropical storm. On August 8, Dena made landfall in the big bend coast of Florida as a 55 mph tropical storm. Once it crossed over into the Atlantic Ocean, it was immediately shredded apart by strong wind shear. Tropical Depression Five Another tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa, with a 30% chance of formation over 5 days. However, it defied the odds of a tumultuous environment and became TD Five on August 13. However, somehow, someway TD Five was devoid of storms the following day, causing the NHC to quit issuing advisories on it. Tropical Storm Errik A tropical wave rolled of the coast of Africa on August 17th. At first, the wave didn't look like much, but it quickly got organized and on August 19, the wave was upgraded to Tropical Depression Six about 500 miles to the west of the Cape Verde islands. On August 21, the depression went through a rapid intensification phase leading to it being dubbed Tropical Storm Errik. However, enviromental conditions began to deteriorate, leading to Errik being shredded apart by strong wind shear on August 23. Tropical Storm Fifi Foming abnormally in the north Atlantic from a trough, Tropical Storm Fifi Hurricane Grant The most destructive storm to hit Texas since 2008's Ike, Tropical Storm Grant formed on August 27 from a very robust wave in the Caribbean Sea. Originally, Grant moved very slow, to the point of being stationary over Jamaica, causing extreme devestation to the island. Eventually, Grant made his way into the Gulf of Mexico, beelining to the Louisiana coast as a Category 1 hurricane. Grant made his first landfall near Intracoastal City, Louisiana as a 70 mph tropical storm on September 5. Grant then looped back to the south to re-enter the Gulf of Mexico, then rapidly strengethened to become a Cateegory 3 hurricane about 200 miles south of th Louisiana coast. Grant then moved west, very slowly, and then finally made landfall in Gavelston, Texas on September 9. The following day, advisories were discontinued on Grant even though it was still a very powerful storm for inland Texas. Grant was responsible for over 300 deaths spanning from the Caribbean, to the Gulf Coast. Hurricane Helena Hurricane Imari What would become the strongest tropical cyclone on record in the Atlantic Basin formed as Tropical Storm Imari on September 2nd near the Cape Verde Islands. The system moved generally east and began to turn out to sea. During it's duration, Imari remained a strong tropical storm, going through a rapid intensification phase on September 10th, jumping from a 70 mph tropical storm to a 140 mph Category 4 hurricane in just 24 hours. It intensified even more in the open Atlantic on September 12 going from a 160 mph Category 5 hurricane to an extremely intense 200 mph hurricane, the strongest on record (the 200 mph claim is disputed, since the highest winds recorded in the storm was 195). Imari never affected land until it became a powerful extratropical cyclone, affecting The United Kingdom with winds up to 100 mph and torrential flooding rains. Overall, Imari caused millions upon millions of dollars worth of damage to the UK, killing nearly 100 people due to flooding. It was also held responsible for the captsizing of a boat in the mid-Atlantic, killing 8 people. Even though Imari technically was considered "post tropical" when it affected the UK, the name was still retired due to the devestating effect it had on the UK. Tropical Storm Jana Hurricane Kendon Tropical Storm Lana Hurricane Miller Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons